


Just The Two Of Us

by DanaEliza



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-anime, right after heath injures his foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has left the club, leaving only Hozumi and Heath behind. They find comfort in each other's arms, seeing how they had longed for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of inspiration struck, and then it took me way too long to actually get it out... But here it is! I fell for Hozumi completely after episode 5. Why is he so sweet and caring? It breaks my heart! And thus, my OTP for this anime was born. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

It was always so silent now. No laughter filling the room, or light conversations shared about running. Even the mean remarks that had flittered by had left, leaving an empty place behind. A club that barely existed. Didn't even exist according to the schoolboard. Now only Heath and Hozumi were left with nothing to fight for. With only the two of them they could no longer compete, and with Heath injured, even training wasn't part of their program anymore. And with the silence growing stronger and stronger, even between the two teammates, Hozumi felt more captivated by his own thoughts than ever.

Standing in the middle of the room Hozumi must've looked awkward, but only Heath was there to notice, and he was far too busy with something else to catch it. Turquoise coloured eyes found a spot on the carpet to study as Hozumi's mind wrapped itself around guilt and responsibility, thinking he could've prevented all this if he had just been there a minute earlier. Mixing this with the anger he felt towards a certain individual made for a pressing weight on his shoulders.

When a whine suddenly lifted in the air, Hozumi's gaze shot towards the couch, worry shimmering in his eyes as he studied Heath. He had been binding his foot, making sure to stabilize the muscles within, but he was far from being healed, and the movement alone hurt a lot. Heath looked helpless sitting there on the couch, pain lining his face as he tried to fix his created pattern. But it was a mess and he could hardly bend forward anymore. Hozumi felt the stab in his heart as he watched his captain struggle, the proud person he knew forced down on his knees with a single blow to the foot.

Slowly Hozumi turned towards Heath, pushing him back against the backrest of the couch carefully, but with enough force that Heath would feel the need to comply. Sinking down to his knees Hozumi sat down in front of Heath, hurt foot right in front of him. He delicately placed it onto his lap and started binding it right, fingers delicately sliding over the bruised foot. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Heath wince from time to time, but no sounds lifted from his lips, so Hozumi was not hurting him more than he should. Hozumi was glad for that, glad he was able to help Heath, support him in a way. Be there for his captain, his friend. Taking care of siblings was one thing, but he had never seen them this vulnerable before, and he wished he never would.

"I will be up and running again in no time," Heath muttered, more to ease Hozumi's mind than his own.

Hozumi smiled, though the gesture didn't reach his eyes. Believing that was quite difficult at this point. And there was not much to run for now. "I think we should start with walking without a limp," Hozumi replied. Carefully Hozumi put Heath's foot back on the floor and stood up, not wanting to be too close to Heath. What if he tripped and stepped on his foot? But before Hozumi could step away and distance himself once more, Heath reached for his hand and stopped him.

"Thank you, Hozumi," he said softly, his deep raspy voice still holding that twinge of happiness, that smile that never seemed to be able to leave his tone. "I'm glad you're still here with me."

Not one second had Hozumi even considered leaving. Not the club, nor abandon Heath. He loved stride. Loved the running, the parkour. He loved it as much as Heath did, and he knew how hard it was on his captain that everyone had left. Threw stride aside as if it weren't important. But to Hozumi it was. And he wanted nothing more than to see Heath fully enjoy stride again, though it didn't seem that would happen any time soon.

This sudden urge to hug Heath, comfort him, hit Hozumi out of nowhere. And for some reason he gave into it, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Heath's neck, chin leaning on a broad shoulder. When arms found their way around Hozumi's back, tightening around his waist, he leaned even closer. Face buried in the crook of Heath's shoulder Hozumi let his body be pulled closer, legs positioned on either side of Heath's, his behind carefully making contact with Heath's thighs. They had never been this close before, had never touched so intimately, but it somehow did not feel odd at all. It was just them now.

"I won't leave," Hozumi murmured, pulling back slightly to be able to look into those olive green eyes. "And I will make sure others will join this club again too." Their gazes locked, and their faces were so close that Hozumi could feel Heath's warm breath against his skin. Legs shifted under him, adjusting to the newly added weight. Arms started pulling Hozumi closer again, and the blond tensed up a little, aware of what was now bound to happen. "I'll fix it," he whispered finally, nose brushing against Heath's.

"You'll fix it?" Heath copied, though it was not to accept Hozumi's offer. Heath would never put such a burden on Hozumi's shoulders. It was not up to Hozumi to get the club back. But he would play along for now.

"I'll fix it," Hozumi affirmed and then there lips finally touched. It was a soft touch, a mere brush of the lips, question lingering in the air. Is this okay? And they kept pecking each other, both trying to find the answer to that question, slowly melting deeper and deeper into it, until they found the courage to keep their lips locked.

Their tight holds around each other relaxed as their lips started to move in sync. Slim fingers flittered over Heath's exposed neck and then slipped under the collar of his shirt, touching his shoulder and collarbone. All the while calloused hands pushed up Hozumi's white dress shirt to slip underneath the garment and roam over his back. Hozumi whimpered when a tongue grazed his bottom lip, responding by parting his lips and letting the tongue slip in. It was a whole new sensation, kissing Heath like this, feeling him this way. His heated skin underneath his palms as he swallowed every laboured breath Heath let out.

Kisses became rougher as their hands started to aim for buttons, the need to feel more of the other growing and growing. The jacket needed to go, the shirt needed to go, all of it needed to come off. Hozumi was first to show his bare torso, goosebumps rising all over his skin as he became aware of his nakedness. But Heath did not halt one second to get accustomed to this new exposure, lips moving from Hozumi's mouth to his neck and chest, pressing kisses all over while Hozumi worked on getting Heath's shirt of.

Impatience had risen in Heath as his fingers were already working on Hozumi's pants, and Hozumi could barely keep himself from thrusting up into those eager hands. But he knew this position was not going to help them get further undressed, no matter how badly they both wanted to have the other naked.

Pushing himself out of Heath's lap Hozumi stood in front of him, giving him the space to work the buttons on his jeans. Thin lips had now latched themselves onto Hozumi's pelvis as Heath pulled his pants down, boxers sliding down with it. Hozumi was already throbbing with need, and having Heath's lips so close made it all the worse. But he wanted Heath naked more now. Wanted to have him as bare as he was, so they could become as intimate as they could be. Skin flush pressed against each other.

Hozumi pushed Heath back once more and reached down to undo his pants as well. Shimmying him out of the garment was a lot harder. It needed to be carefully pulled over his injured foot. The mood would be ruined if Hozumi let this moment get too much to him.

As soon as Heath was seated naked on the couch, Hozumi crawled back onto his lap, and slipped into another kiss. Hands were roaming all over each other, embracing this moment. Never had they done this, and the further they progressed, the more they noticed how much they had wanted this.

Heath's hand started to move down from Hozumi's back, slowly sliding onto his ass, giving a cheek a soft squeeze to show his new intention. Hozumi sucked in a deep breath and stilled all movements, pulling back a little to meet Heath's gaze. Heath kept moving his hand, kneading the flesh of Hozumi's ass now, a finger teasingly slipping between the cheeks as a next warning. Hozumi was impressed by how sure Heath moved, confidence seeping off of him. And Hozumi still felt so frail, even if he was in a controlling position now. He had been merely acting on instincts, following his body through every stage. But Hozumi had no experience at all, but perhaps Heath did. It would make things easier, better, and get Hozumi right where he wanted them to be.

One of Heath's hand suddenly appeared between them, the captain sticking a few fingers between his lips and wetting the digits properly. Hozumi couldn't tear his eyes away from them, watching Heath's tongue slide over his fingers. And as the hand was pulled back again, disappearing behind Hozumi once more, the blond braced himself for what was about to come. He tensed when the tip of Heath's middle finger slipped between his ass cheeks, getting accustomed between, aiming for a certain spot. He rubbed at the ring of muscles, making Hozumi whimper. It was an odd sensation. Something Hozumi couldn't quite place yet, and his body responded by pushing forward and away from the finger at first. Heath steadied him by wrapping an arm around his waist. And that relaxed Hozumi, knowing it was Heath who was supporting him, guiding him through so slowly.

"Hozumi," Heath whispered. The sound of his name surprised Hozumi so, that he had not prepared for the sudden intrusion of Heath's finger, a broken groan falling off his lips as it sank inside of him. His arms shook as he tried to steady himself, his ass lifted slightly off Heath's lap to give the other more space to move.

It didn't feel good at this point, his body rejection the finger with all its might, though it could not fight off Heath's slow thrusts that easily. Hozumi's dick was softening now though, but Heath's length certainly wasn't, looking rather flushed as it laid against Heath's abdomen. And every time Hozumi let out a sound, it would twitch. Curiosity eventually got the better of him as he reached down to tentatively brush his fingers over Heath's length. He had only ever touched himself, but feeling the hard flesh of Heath's erection now, sent a thrill down Hozumi's spine. So he wrapped his fingers around it more tightly, squeezing it as he pushed his hand upwards, rubbing the foreskin over the head, and then pulling it back again. The pleased sighs coming from Heath then only urged Hozumi on, wanting to hear more, feel more, get even closer to Heath.

And then two fingers were inside of him, thrusting a little firmer, rubbing against places Hozumi had never felt before. His body was reacting differently now as well. It was no longer rejection Heath, but embracing the digits as they struck upwards. Everything turned even better when those fingers brushed something that finally sent a shot of pleasure up Hozumi's body. He moaned then, surprising both males equally.

With wide eyes they stared at each other, Heath carefully pulling his fingers back and thrusting them upwards once more the same way he had done before. Unable to keep his eyes open, Hozumi shut them and moaned again, his hips pressing down onto the digits as the pleasuring feeling coursed through him.

It all changed then. They became more desperate, clinging to each other as Heath pushed his fingers deeper and deeper, three working on stretching Hozumi now. And the blond was moaning out as he pushed down on the fingers, taking in as much as he could.

"Hozumi," Heath whispered like before, grabbing Hozumi's attention instantly. Their movements stilled and Heath's face said enough. Hozumi wrapped his arms around Heath's neck like he had done when they first hugged and captured those thin lips in another kiss. Prying his tongue between lips, Hozumi let it slide into Heath's mouth, taking control of the kiss as the captain sank a little deeper into the couch.

Fingers were pulled from his puckered hole, leaving Hozumi feeling rather empty and unsatisfied, but he knew it wouldn't be for long. Heath would take care of it. Hands found Hozumi's hips, angling him forward slightly until he was posed just right. There Heath pulled one hand away and aligned his erection with Hozumi's prepped hole, while the other hand guided Hozumi to sink down.

It happened slowly, and Hozumi could halt whenever he wanted, the burning sensation on his backside sometimes getting a bit too much. But Hozumi pushed on until he was firmly seated on Heath's lap, dick buried deep inside of him, twitching whenever Hozumi squeezed his walls around the length. All the while Hozumi had kept kissing Heath, trying to use it as a distraction, but now he needed to breathe. So he broke it, sighing loudly as he tried to get used to the full feeling.

And then Heath started again, saying his name, this time chanting it over and over as he graced Hozumi's skin with kisses. Never had Hozumi felt this needed before, this important. Things would change later on. The club might break apart, or they would get new members. It won't be the two of them like this forever, but Hozumi would hold onto this feeling, and he knew Heath would too. They had gone through the worst time together and neither of them ran. They were here, right now, and they will be till the very end. At this point Hozumi would do anything for Heath. "Hozumi," Heath chanted again, and finally the blond started to move.

Holding onto Heath's shoulders he pushed himself up, and then slowly let himself slide down Heath's length again, rubbing his walls tightly over his erection. That first stroke left a burning sensation behind, but Hozumi would not quit now. Not when he heard Heath let out a satisfied groan.

It was hard to set a pace for Hozumi, bouncing up and down on Heath's lap as he tried to find a rhythm. His own erection kept touching Heath's stomach, teasing the head just slightly, making this extra frustrating. It wasn't until Heath grabbed Hozumi's hips again and thrust his hips upwards, that they found a steady pace.

Feeling his cock slide in and out so steadily, but firm, sent a whole new thrill running through Hozumi. Grazing the walls, pushing in further and further. The sounds kept stumbling off Hozumi's lips now, unable to be swallowed back. A steady rain of moans kept on falling, the air thick with the need they currently felt. And Heath kept on picking up the pace, control wavering with every thrust. But Hozumi didn't mind anymore, not when that same pleasuring feeling had returned, seeping through his veins. They probably should be more careful and keep it down, but no one would come here now anyway. So Hozumi moaned out as much as he could.

Heath wrapped a hand around Hozumi's erection then, making the blond open his eyes in surprise. "N-o, d-don't. I'll come," Hozumi stuttered, trying his best to keep his cool, but with Heath still thrusting into him, it became a lot tougher.

"I know," Heath hissed through gritted teeth. Sweat was dripping from his forehead as he kept the pace up, his attention never wavering from the task at hand. His hand was now steadily jerking Hozumi off, teasing the head with his thumb every time it passed. "But I'm almost there and I'm not coming alone." Hozumi admitted defeat then, letting Heath touch him in any way he could.

Hozumi stilled as Heath kept on thrusting inside of him and had his hand rubbing even faster now. He didn't know how to move anymore, where to go, his mind currently drifting on a cloud high above. A steady stream of moans still filled the room, the air thick with sex. And then that pleasuring feeling finally found a place to settle. Deep in his abdomen it started coiling around, burning away any other sensation. And then as it had finally completely settled, it rushed to the end point. Hozumi's nails dug deep into Heath's shoulders as he tried to hold on, body trembling as his orgasm coursed through him. With a final moan it ended, coming all over Heath's abdomen.

The captain needed a few more thrusts to get there, pushing his erection as deep as it would go, spilling his seed deep inside Hozumi.

Completely spent they sank deeper into the couch pillows, trying to catch their breaths as they stayed connected. When Hozumi found the energy again to lift his head and look Heath in the eye, he found himself smiling for the first time in days. It was a bit silly, but he felt much better now. They shared a few more pecks on the lips, but didn't speak a word. There was no regret on either side, so nothing needed to be talked through.

"Only you could make me feel happy about everyone leaving," Heath mused, smile wide on his lips as he looked into Hozumi's eyes.

"Someone needs to do it," Hozumi countered. "Heath-kun."

And if it was like this, they would gladly be together for a while with just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Joining new fandoms is always scary... Let me know what you thought of this! And I promise I'll get back to writing other things too... 
> 
> Love, Dana


End file.
